ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Daredevil)
About These are Issues that tie Into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Aqua Max and P.J. are woken up by Nurse Claire Temple at Father Lantom's church after being in, what he calls, a two year coma. - Ben Urich claims to know Aqua and states that they work for him as news reporters - Matt Murdock (Daredevil) senses the light in Aqua and her friends and asks them to be his eyes. - The Kingpin is manufacturing equipment that can help people control the mysterious soldiers, customers including Daniel Whitehall, Robert Gonzales and Ulysses Klau. - New gameplay function, Convince Challenge, is introduced where you choose what to say to get the person on your side. - To keep a fairly E 10 rating, any theme of drugs and prostitution is replaced with Mysterious Soldiers manufacturing. Issues '---------------------"Warning!!! Spoilers!!!"--------------------------' '- Issue 105: All Hail the King' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J. Boss: Jackson Norris & Scorpion Mysterious Soldier Aqua, Max and P.J. wake up In a cathedral at Hell's kitchen, as both Father Lantom and a nurse named Claire Temple claimed that they were In that church for two years In a coma after the battle of New York. They dont remember who they are or why they are here, but they recieve a visitor named Ben Urich who claims to know who they are and that they work for him as news reporters. Their first assignment: get an Interview with Trevor Slattery, the man who posed as The Mandarin. They clash with Jackson Norris who posses as a documentary director to assasinate Trevor, thanks to the powers of Mysterious Soldiers given by "the Kingpin." She looks into her pocket and finds a picture of her, Ben Urich, Max and P.J. during her first day at the newspaper bulletin. She responds to the picture by saying "I almost forgot about this." '- Issue 106: Into the Ring' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Turk Barrett/McClintock & Dog Mysterious Soldier Convince Challenge: Karen Page Aqua meets up with Ben Urich giving the info about a man called "the Kingpin." Ben is agrivated due to the news paper not willing to sell the story. When Max, Aqua and P.J. go back to the Cathedral, they overhear a confessional from Matt Murdock and Lantom. After wandering around Hell's Kitchen, they discover a man named Turk Barrett who kidnapped women in hopes to turn them into Mysterious Soldiers. There, they are saved by Daredevil. They help Matt Murdock calm down Karen and convince her to tell the truth. '- Issue 107: Cut Man' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Guard Dog Mysterious Soldier Convince Challenge: Detective Foster Aqua secures a job as a reporter who writes the events from Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock's trials, after convincing Matt that they need a witness. Meanwhile, she discovers Daredevil injured in the dumpster and gets her medical friend, Claire Temple, to help him. Aqua finds out that it is Matt and pleads with him to not be harsh and violent with criminals, to which he responds "Dark times equal measures we wish not to make." She, Max and P.J. reluctantly helps him find the boy who was kidnapped. P.J. becomes very discouraged from Matt's methods. Aqua, then, must discover who this "Kingpin" is and why he is manufacturing Mysterious Soldiers. '- Issue 108: Rabbit In a Snow Storm' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: John Healy & Jaguar Mysterious Soldier Convince Challenge: John Healy/Briber Aqua, Max and P.J. are called into Nelson and Murdock's office to take the side of John Healy, but she is convinced that he is tied to the Kingpin. She helps convince him to slip an obvious lie, to where Matt Murdock, impressed by Aqua's persistence, decides to hire her to be his eyes. still uneasy and reluctant to help him, Max tries to convince her that in this part of this world, dark actions may be needed. Aqua, then, asks Matt what drove him to be a vigilante, he tells her the story of Jack "the Battlin'" Murdock and how he was blinded in the first place. They fight John, who has acquired a mysterious soldier, furthering the suspicion about the Kingpin. She is able to convince John to give them a name: Wilson Fisk. Aqua visits Ben Urich, only to find out that his wife is dying and that he is considering hospice. '- Issue 109: In the Blood' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Sergei Aqua, Daredevil and the rest are fighting Anatoly for more answers. P.J. is worried about Max giving into dark actions, but Max simply thinks P.J. and Aqua are being way too soft. Despite this, Aqua notes that P.J. has, in fact, been holding back during battles. They find out that Claire has been kidnapped by Anatoly and must save her and, in turn, get answers about Wilson Fisk. Afterwards, Aqua gains false memories that she works for Ben Urich, almost as a father-daughter type relationship. Max and P.J. begin to believe that they are interns. '- Issue 110: World on fire' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Detective Blake/Vladimir & Guard Dog Mysterious Soldier Convince Challenge: Cardenas/Detective Blake Aqua gets to know Matt Murdock a little better, she asks him what it is like to see without sight, he claims that it's like a world on fire, Aqua believes that it is his heart. Word is given to Vladimir that the masked man and a woman with a key-like sword killed his brother, when in fact, it was Wilson Fisk. They get information through Mrs. Cardenas, that somethingnis wrong with her living situation in Hell's Kitchen. They also find out about little kids with backpacks and that the police work for Wilson Fisk at the law firm, making Hell's Kitchen incredibly corrupt. They find out the hiding place of Vladimir and barely escape. Aqua begins to slowly fight with a darker tone. '- Issue 111: Condemned' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Vladmir Convince Challenge: Vladimir Aqua, Daredevil and the rest discover that the little boy with the backpack was a self destructing Mysterious Soldier that destroyed nearly half of Vladimir's plants around Hell's Kitchen. Max seems to rely too much on brutal fight techniques and P.J. seems to recoil from battle more. Aqua is still indecisive on her actions. Daredevil agrees that Max goes too far and P.J. is getting way too soft, but tries to convince her that you need both to stay on a clear path. After a long battle, they finally convince Vladimir to give them a name that could link them to Fisk: Leland Owlsley. '- Issue 112: Stick' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil, Stick Boss: Owl Mysterious Soldier/Stick Convince Challenge: Leland Owlsley Aqua, Daredevil and the others finaloy catch up with Wilson Fisk's financer, Leland Owlsly, to try to convince him to expose Wilson Fisk's crimes and his exposure to the Mysterious Soldier manufacturing, only to have him summon an Owl Mysterious Soldier. There, they meet Matt Murdock's old mentor, Stick. He admires Max's aggression, despises P.J.'s "cowardice," and is curious as to where Aqua will eventually stand, stating that she needs to get more aggressive. They learn about Matt Murdock's past training with Stick when he was nine. When they help Stick get "Black Sky," he tries to get Max to kill, but he ultimately refuses, making him disgusted of the whole team, releiving Aqua and P.J. that Max still has his humanity. '- Issue 113: Shadow in the Glass' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Convince Challenge: Ben Urich Aqua feels that the only way to stop Fisk is to find out his past that could reveal his corruption and his downfall for the authorities. However, she cannot find anything except records of him as a child with an abusive father. She, then, asks Matt that they might get Ben Urich to write an article to get Wilson Fisk out from the shadows. She still feels strange, because she still believes that she knows Ben, and twice as strange when Matt and Ben, himself, agrees that that they knew each other in the past. Wilson Fisk talks to Vanessa about his past and reveals that he killed his father at a young age, something that was hidden from the files that Aqua researched. Wilson Fisk, then, reveals himself to the public and begins to condemn the man in the mask and the woman with the sword. '- Issue 114: Speak of the Devil' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Nobu/Wesley Max is deeply distraught at what Stick almost made him do and P.J. is now putting an effort to fighting back at the enemy. This shift of personality leaves Aqua at a level of discomfort and Matt Murdock admits to her that he is still finding his path, as well. When the team finds out from Foggy and Karen that one of their clients, Mrs. Cardenas, was murdered at her home, Daredevil, Aqua and the rest decide to investigate and find the murderer. They find Nobu and find out that he belongs to a different faction. Kingpin finally reveals himself and reveals his plan: destroy Hell's Kitchen and go find another world. Aqua is worried, knowing that Wilson knows about other worlds, so she fights Wesley alone. When Daredevil asks what she is doing, she replys "like you said, dark times equal measures we wish not to make!" '- Issue 115: Nelson vs. Murdock' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Convince Challenge: Foggy Nelson Foggy finds Daredevil injured with Aqua, Max and P.J. in his apartment. Aqua tries to convince Foggy to not tell anyone and to go easy on Matt, risking their jobs, their friendship and their chances at getting closer to stopping Kingpin. Ben calls Aqua to let her know that he got some really hard evidence that could really bring down Wilson Fisk and his horrible schemes. '- Issue 116: the Path of the Righteous' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Turk Barrett Convince Challenge: Turk Barrett/Melvin Potter Aqua meets Ben and Karen who found Wilson's mother and revealed that Wilson killed his father when he was nine. However, they are unable to publish it because he believes that someone is working for Wilson Fisk. It is also revealed that Wilson is full of rage, because someone nearly poisoned Vanessa trying to poison him. Aqua, trying to convince Matt Murdock to get out of his depressive state, takes him to see Lantom who convinces him, Aqua, Max and P.J. to follow the path of the righteous. While finding Turk Barrett for new costumes, Aqua, Max and P.J. begin fighting with more balance of light and dark. It ends with Karen leaving the building, revealing she killed Wesley in self-defense. '- Issue 117: The Ones that We Leave Behind' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: Crab Mysterious Soldier Convince Challenge: Madame Gao Aqua and Foggy finds Karen completely shaken up and try to comfort her, despite Foggy not talking to Matt, Aqua and the rest. Next, Aqua, Daredevil and co. finally find out where the mysterious soldiers are being manufactured: in a warehouse factory where children are led and transformed by another huge mysterious soldier. It turns out that the mysterious soldiers were not Wilson's creations, just something he invested in. They find out the plans that Wilson Fisk has, as well. He plans to engulf all of Hell's Kitchen, travel to other worlds for inspiration and rebirth the city into something better. When Daredevil asks what she means about other worlds, she responds with "no idea." Later, Aqua gets a call that someone murdered Ben Urich, leaving her with complete distress. '- Issue 118: Daredevil' Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil Boss: The Kingpin Convince Challenge: Desk Sergeant Thompson Aqua is teary eyed at Ben Urich's funeral, along with Matt Murdock, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, Max and P.J. She takes out a copy of the picture with her and Ben and places it on his coffin. Aqua, filled with vengeance over Ben Urich's death, decides to go through with the plan, arresting every corrupt worker, businessman and politician working for Fisk. Aqua, Matt and Foggy are finally friends again. Before they celebrate Fisk's defeat, they get wind that the Kingpin escaped custody. This prompts Daredevil, Aqua and the others to go find Melvin Potter and recieve their new costumes. Aqua becomes the hero "Mystic Waters," Max becomes "the Grind" and P.J. is unable to figure out a name. Aqua and Max suggest "Strong Heart," considering he went a long way as a hero. They locate Fisk before he can escape with Vanessa and defeats him. Before Aqua and the others leave Matt, Foggy and Karen to look for another line of employment, Matt responds with "You were right, perhaps my heart is my sight." Quotes Max: I can't believe he is blind, yet, he fights with such focus Aqua: He uses his heart. It becomes his sight. P.J.: Plus, he has an awesome costume. ''- Max, Aqua and P.J. after being saved by Daredevil in the Defenders issue.''